


Wigginstaff's Yearbook

by Anachronistic_Cat



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Do not post to another site, Fanart, Gen, Image Descriptions, taz: graduation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anachronistic_Cat/pseuds/Anachronistic_Cat
Summary: a collection of my art for the Adventure Zone: Graduation. I'm gonna try and do an art for every episode.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Episode 1: Orientation

Heironymus Wigginstaff's School for Heroism and Villany


	2. Episode 2: It's (a) Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the art for episode 2! in the dorm room

Early Mornings in the dorm


End file.
